


Brotherly Dress-up

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: What to do when you have a date and can't figure out what to wear?  Call your brother!Oh, that's not going to go well...





	Brotherly Dress-up

Matthew scowled at himself in the mirror.  Glaring down at himself, he flung his shirt off onto the floor.  Staring at the pile of clothes on his bed in consternation, he glanced over at the clock and blanched at the time.

He chewed on his lip a moment, shifting from foot to foot.  Finally, he decided there was no help for it and grabbed his phone.

It rang five times while Matt flitted around the room, shoving shirts back onto their hangers and refolding pants.

Finally, the breathless voice of his brother came over the line, "Mattie!  Hey, you never call me this late on a Friday!  What's up?"

Matthew bit his lip, second-guessing his decision.  But who else could he call?  It would just be awkward to ask Francis, and Arthur... he shuddered.  Arthur'd be no help at all.  Too late, he realized he could've called Michelle but there was no help for it now.  Besides, the woman couldn’t keep a secret to save her life.  Alfred, at least, knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Mattie?  You okay?"  Alfred's voice was softer now, a tinge of worry just coming into it.

"Um... Al, I need your help."

"Sure thing!  What are heroes for?"  Voice brightening with enthusiasm, he took a breath and Matt just knew the next question would concern violence, so he hurried to cut him off.

"I have a date, and it's in two hours, and I can't figure out what to wear and I don't know what to do!"

The line went silent for a moment, Alfred clearly flummoxed by his brother's dilemma.  "And... you called **me?**   Why didn't you call Francis?"

Matt sighed.  "I'm going on a date with **Gilbert,"** he stressed.

Alfred paused.  "Oh."  Then, **"Oh.**   Well, no wonder you're kinda freaked.  But, hey!  Congrats on finally asking him out!"

"Um."

There was a long pause.  Matthew could **feel** the judging stare Al just turned on the phone.

Dryly, he continued, "Or his finally getting the guts to ask **you** out, whatever."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?!"

"Francis."

"Er."

"Right.  Anyhow, you need help getting dressed for your date and you fucked up and asked **me--"**

"--Hey!"

"--so get off the phone and grab your laptop and Skype me.  Set it up on your dresser or something."

Matthew sighed and did as instructed, not bothering with his usual end-of-call pleasantries--Alfred had already hung up.  To his credit, Matt's brother picked up immediately when he put through the video-call.  Annoying as he could be, you couldn't fault him for his willingness to help once he'd been asked.

Alfred peered at him critically from the other side of the line.  "Alright, let's see your top three outfit choices."

Matt shuffled through the stacks of clothing on his bed to unearth the three best contenders.  Alfred chewed his lip thoughtfully as he looked over the options.

Musingly, he asked, "Do you know where you two are going?"

"No."

Sharp blue eyes fixed on his face.  "Did he at least give you a dress-code?"

"Er.  'Nice, but not too formal.'"

"Okay.  Ditch the suit.  But keep the dress shirt."

Matthew did so.

A moment later, "The hoodie, too."

Matthew pouted a bit but set it aside.

“Okay, so what now?”

“How tight are those jeans?”

“Um, they’re comfortable?”

Alfred nodded resolutely.  “Right.  Ditch those, too.”

“Al!  Then what am I supposed to wear?!  I can’t go to my date half-naked!”

Alfred snorted.  “No shit.  But you’re not wearing **those** jeans on your date.  Go get a pair that’s just a little too tight.  Dark ones if you’ve got ‘em.”

Matthew sighed and rifled through the pile of rejects.  He pulled out a pair of dark-wash jeans tight enough he had to lie down to put them on.  He held them up for approval.

“These okay?”

“I dunno, man, put ‘em on.”

Rolling his eyes, Matt lay down on the floor to do as instructed.  Once he’d won his wrestling match, he stood back up, fanning his hands out in the universal symbol for ‘ta-da!’

Alfred frowned at him critically and made a twirling motion with his finger.  Matt rolled his eyes again and turned around.

Al groaned, the faint sound of palm meeting forehead barely carrying through the speakers.

“Mattie, pull your shirt up.”

Matt glanced over his shoulder at the screen to gauge his brother’s seriousness.  Alfred scowled back.

“C’mon Matt, you can’t think I told you to put on tight pants because I **don’t** expect Gil to look at your ass.”

Ears pinking, Matt gathered the hem of his t-shirt up and pulled it above his waist.  Alfred nodded in approval.

“Yeah, alright, those’ll do.  Go get the dress shirt you were going to wear with your suit and a dark undershirt.”

Matt pulled a clean black t-shirt from his dresser and grabbed the hanger with his dress shirt from the back of his closet door.

“I just finished ironing it,” he murmured.

“I know, that’s why I told you to get that one.  Okay, dark jeans, dark tee, nice shirt…  What shoes have you got?”

Matt set down the shirts carefully and picked up two of the three pairs he’d been contemplating: a nice pair of loafers, and a pair of ankle-high boots, both freshly polished.

“I also have a pair of sneakers…” he trailed off as Al was already shaking his head.

“Nope.  No sneakers on ‘Nice, but not too formal.’  Too casual.  And the loafers are too formal.  Set the boots and shirts aside, brush your hair and spend the rest of the time waiting for your date cleaning up the clothes bomb that went off in your room.  Only button the button-down about halfway.  More like Arthur after he’s had a few than like Francis when, er, ever.”

Matt snorted.  “Okay.  What about a jacket?”

“I guess that depends on how you’re getting to your date and how cold it is.  But stay away from trench coats.”

“Okay…?”

“Just, trust me on this one, bro,” Al muttered darkly.

“Alright.”

“Got any other questions?”

“No, I think I’m good.”

“Good.”

“Oh, and Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Alfred smiled at him.  “Any time, Mattie.  Good luck on your date!”

“Thank—” the call ended. “—you.”  Laughing slightly at his brother’s lack of etiquette, Matthew started picking up the clothes strewn around his room before he finished dressing.  That done, he glanced at his watch and did a double take at the time.  He still had an hour and a half to kill before his date.  He sighed.

An hour later, he’d washed and folded a load of laundry, put away the dishes, and wiped down the already clean counter.  He scowled at his kitchen clock in frustration, willing the minute hand to move faster.  Huffing out a breath, he flopped onto a chair and idly started flipping through a magazine, trying to keep himself occupied until Gilbert arrived.

Fifteen minutes later, his unproductive attempts to distract himself were interrupted by the doorbell.  Matthew gladly leapt from his chair, praising Gilbert’s punctuality as he did.

He flung the door open, nearly hitting himself in the face in his enthusiasm.

Gilbert lunged forward and pulled Matt away from the door.

“Whoa there, Birdie, be careful!  I think we’d both rather not spend our first date at the hospital.”

Matthew laughed at his clumsiness, letting himself fall into Gilbert’s chest.  “Eh, yeah, no kidding.  I’m just excited to get going, I guess.”  He looked up into Gilbert’s face, smiling shyly at the warm affection shining in his eyes.

“Me, too.”  He glanced away, then met Matt’s gaze again.  “Actually, I circled the block twice just so I wouldn’t be too early.”

Matt’s face split into a grin, then he took a closer look at what Gilbert was wearing and his mouth went dry at seeing him in tight black jeans and a motorcycle jacket.  Dragging his gaze back up to Gil’s smirking face, he finally noticed the helmet in his other hand and understanding dawned on him.

“Oh!  It finally arrived!”

“Yeah, just this morning.  You ready to go for a ride?” he asked, offering Matt the helmet.

Matthew blushed as his mind immediately took Gilbert’s words in another direction entirely, providing him with a decidedly A-rated interpretation.  He turned to the entryway closet to hide his inappropriate thoughts while he pulled out a sturdy jacket and the boots he’d brought downstairs, managing to answer, “That sounds nice, Gil.”

Gilbert chuckled at him, setting the helmet on the side table so he could pull Matthew into his arms.  “And just what were you thinking that has your face all red, hmm?” he purred next to Matt’s ear.  Matthew shivered.

“Maybe I’ll tell you some time,” he murmured back.

Gilbert cracked a grin and let him go.  “Good enough.  Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> In Canada, Adult films are rated 'A,' not NC-17.


End file.
